khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gsingrath Kinsleberg
Name: Gsingrath "Sin" Kinsleberg Title: Harbinger of Dusk Gender: Male Race: Deity of Dusk/Human Occupation': Wanderer.' ' ' Height: 5'6'' Weight: 184lbs Complexion: Stoic Mental Age: 32 Physical Age: 25 Build: Slim with mild toning'' '' '' Physical Depiction: Standing erect at his height, two hazel eyes piercing with eloquent shades and a fierce look. His hair is a sandy blond, loose, his bangs flow over to inhabit his face. With a clip, his hair bangs are tied back to keep this distraction out of the way. Shortly styledn and brushed from his from all sides to slope downward. His ears are attached instead of loose, with one earing piercing the left one. Current Attire: Around his neck a black choker. About his shoulders he's dressed in a few layers, the first layer of his clothing is a fishnet undershirt. What oversees this is steel chainmail to guard his chest, light in weight as well as firm and offering adequate protection from physical weapons. Arm guards and shoulder plates, with steel underlines covered in leather material. He wears two fingerless white gloves, with a steel plate on the top of each fist. Below his waist, a black leather belt holding up black coloured trowsers. The rim around his waist with upper thigh steel plates, lightweight yet rigid and stirdy. The bares two boots, of black leather with a red underside. Covering him is a red clad, two long sleeves and the tails of its ends almost touch the ground. A black explanation point flipped upside down form his insignia on the back. Personality: Sin is a man confident in his skills and content with his character. He is well rounded and shaped by his environment as well as the people around him. Never one to be static for an extended period effectively he changes based on the influences that surround him. As far as his mindset, he believes nothing will last forever, so doing what one must by means of the moment or even survival sovereign priority. Interested in: -Literacy -Change -Honor & Justice -Fine food stuffs -Women Detests: -Cowardice -Rules -The color purple -Bitter Armaments: ~Dusklanzer ; It is a keyblade refined by the will of Sin's heart. As he changes it will bend in accordance to his own will. There is no stable or solid one appearance it takes, but with Sin's understanding of how to wield it and use it in combination with his abilities. It is essentially most renowned for its ability to sever itself in half and he can simultaneously wield them both attached by a keychain of light running inbetween them both. Abilities: Largely most of his skills are unknown, but are defined by the general term of "light" enabling him to exist wherever the smallest bit of light dwells, physically or metaphorically. A living distortion and contradiction of most things, he can emit his body as a spectrum and intake, expel, and generate vast quantities of similar and conflicting energies. The use of the term "key" has a great effect on where this inner power comes from, the keyhole on his chest provides a solution to his birth and to be fated death. Notable to his skills is being able to create foreign objects or tools which could arguably be claimed as 'matter'. Lastly, skeptical to state Darkness being Sin's ultimate downfall, he has no shadow, so much as a shred of dark intent is purified instantly, which leads to state he has the ability to purge the darkness from hearts. History: Long ago, there existed an atoned kingdom of its own splendor separated by the walls shielding them from other worlds. Known as Ovarius Tankuren, here the world was a prosperous cesspool of lively culture and divinity. All were at ease and communicated well with one another. Of them was a man who was in a position high above the rest, thusly appointed Sin. The divine king, sat not on his throne but on a street corner, never really home, but always there to run things when it called for the notion. '' Always at peace, content with their lives, it seemed to possibly be the greatest haven there could ever be. Of all ways to get in and get out of their world, there was one rule and it was exclusive. Never open the door that bridges outside their own world. It was said the door contained a blinding light that was something of a mysterious and inequivalent force. Curiousity had drawn many a fonder soul to this door, suffering drastic and gruesome casualties. Some were blinded permantenly, others drained of their inner light and dropped as lifeless husk. The overseer, Sin himself was even tempted to go beyond the door one day. Leading him to eternal light would relinquish him of self-quelled thoughts and bring him at peace as a shining ray of hope to forever see his homeworld from afar. It was on that day, he made the gravest mistake of all...exploring it's boundaries forbidden as to even him. His courage and strong heart encourage him to pursue the light beyond the door and visit other worlds, confronted by his fear of what lies beyond it, he crushed it by forcing it open. What did he find? Light poured out of the door, as it's hinges blew open pulling him in even closer as he flew in unable to control his body from flying light was cleansing his body. Distorting his mentality, this much exposure flooded his very being, still able to intake more and more until he enveloped it all. As he flew, he began to forget everything, his people, his home, his life, all of it deteriorating gradually from his memory. Until he hit the end of the line, exhausted, his body solid white, he looked on. A solo figure, a weapon unlike anything he could comprehend. A Key... Pointing it at Sin it radiated a light, purging a beam of mixed lights and stars hitting his chest, a crested crown forming with a keyhole being engraved on his chest. The aura of the light that made up his drenched body siphoned into this keyhole and left him with a layered white aura, to his realization of things when he looked at himself, the individual was gone. His world had become him, he was all that remained as pure being of light...or light itself. He resolved to nearly loosing his heart to the light, but instead became light, holding a key in his hand. Dusklanzer. He later found himself with his own ability to control the light, and accepting it as his own. He didnt have a shadow, so he'd set out on his own to find it. He was the dusk, the light returning to darkness. construction Battle Theme: ASAS - Kingdom Hearts II Character Theme: Quote: ''"I became the light, I fear no evil, but I miss my shadow..."